


Castiel at ‘work’.

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: Bedtime stories [6]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hockey game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: Jody takes the girls for a night out.Claire watches more than just the game.And just what is Castiel doing?





	Castiel at ‘work’.

 

The girls pulled into the Olympic stadium parking lot. Jody handed Claire a five, which she handed to the attendant. She handed the stub and change back to Jody, who fixed it on the dashboard. They parked and went inside. Alex shivered, “It’s a lot colder in here.”

 

Jody walked in, until she reached a space near a stairway. “Okay, Alex, I did tell you to dress warm, layers.”

  

Alex was still cold, “You did. But this place is at least thirty degrees colder.”

 

Patience gave Alex her hat, “Here.”

  

“Thanks.”

 

Donna hugged Alex, “You can sit next to me, I’ll help keep you warm.”

  

“Thanks.” They twined their arms together.

 

“Okay, there is no assigned seating. I will be sitting near the middle, lower than the glass. You can sit with me, or do what your want. Okay. Anybody gets hit with a puck, we leave.” The girls grinned, then stopped abruptly, “I’m not gonna stay, with somebody in pain, for a couple of hours.” She turned and ascended the stairway, and found a seat.

 

“This is great, these are good seats, Jody.” Said Donna as she sat on Jody’s left, Claire sat on Jody’s right.

 

“Thanks, but that’s only because this isn’t a league game. If it was, well, the place would be packed, and you’d have assigned seats.”

 

Patience asked, “But it’s the same game, um, everything else is the same.”

 

Jody nodded her head, “Yep. All the rules are the same, well, there are not as many choices when it comes to food. The announcers are all pros. So are the refs. All the players, refs, the announcers are all doing their best to move up to the big league. So, as a result they are all doing their best.”

 

Donna added, “I’ll bet they take more chances.”

 

“Yep. We stand for the National Anthem.” They stood. Alex stamped her feet. The teams stopped doing warmups. The Anthem played. Everyone sat. The game started.

  

Alex watched people exhale puffs of smoke, “It’s like breathing in ice crystals.”

 

Jody and Donna followed the game. Claire just watched. Alex was waiting to leave, “I’m going to go get something to drink.” She looked at the other ladies. Kaia and Patience both nodded, and joined her.

 

“Ohh, that was a nice one.” Said Donna. Jody agreed. Claire watched.

 

She watched the Referee drop the puck, the players slapped at the puck then they all skated away. They skated to the right, then back and forth to the left. A whistle blew. The Referee zipped in, picked up the puck, went to a red dot, two players joined him. She was sure the ref and players talked to each other. She wondered what they said. The players hit their sticks on the ice. The ref dropped the puck. Away they went. This happened many times. A horn went off, and lights blinked. The scattered crowd yelled “yea.” many clapped. One player stood very tall and did a sort of turn. He must have made the goal. The ref stood at the dot in the center, two players did the stick banging, the ref bent over, he dropped the puck, and suddenly Claire was no longer watching the players. Claire was watching the referee. There were three referees. The main one and two others.

 

The other three girls returned. They had been obviously chatting, they each had a coffee, or hot chocolate. “Did we miss anything” asked Kaia. Alex sat next to Donna, with Patience on her other side.

 

“The blue team scored.” Replied Claire.

 

 “That’s great.” They watched. Only Jody and Donna knew when to cheer.

 

 “Do you see the ref?” Claire asked Kaia.

 

“Sure, he’s cute.”

 

“Keep watching him.” They watched for a while. Whistles blew. A horn went off, it was the end of the period. The players all returned to their dressing room. Everyone stood and stretched their legs.

  

Jody started to leave, “I’m going to get me some coffee. Any body else?”

 

“I’m going to go too.” Said Donna. Donna took about four steps away, Alex missed her warmth and left also. Then Patience left.

  

“Well, I notice the ref’s are the only ones wearing outfits that show off their bodies. All the players have baggy shirts and pants.”

  

Claire stood up, “Yeah, the football players do it differently, don’t they?”

  

Kaia, stood up and looked around, “So, why so baggy?”

 

“All the padding is under the clothes, in football the padding is somehow smoother.”

  

“Hm, I don’t know what the padding looks like, there must be a good reason.”

 

“Did you notice the main ref is always facing us?”

  

“No.” Kaia starts to think back over the game.

 

Claire watched the Zamboni for a while, thinking. “At first, I thought it had something to do with the red dots. But it doesn’t matter, he is always facing towards us.” The two girls looked at each other.

 

“So, who is he looking at in the audience?” They smiled.

 

“That’s just it. I never see him looking at anyone, or even at the audience in general.” They both sat back in their chairs and looked around randomly.

  

The other four returned. Claire and Kaia said hi, and moved their feet out of the way. The Zamboni drove into its garage. They all watched him shovel the snow off the ice, and close the doors. Nothing happened. Music played. Jody looked at Claire and Kaia, “The water they just laid down has to freeze.”

  

“Of course.” Said Kaia and Claire, both nodded yes, and smiled.

 

The referee skated out on the ice and did a large loop. He did a jump turn and was now skating backwards. Most of the people in the building were watching him. Much the way people watch construction workers. Claire and Kaia were watching to see where the Referee was looking.

 

“He is really good, isn’t he? Said Jody rhetorically. The teams returned, the players skated around doing warmups. The other two refs had come onto the ice. Claire nudged Kaia and looked across the ice. Kaia looked for a while. The game started.

 

Claire smiled. She looked at Kaia, “It’s those guys on the other side. See those two guys sitting next to each other. The tall ones.”

 

Kaia, “Two guys?” Claire gave a very small nod, yes.

  

“They know him, and he knows them. That’s why he is always looking away from them.” She smiled, “Every time he does the puck thing he bends over, with his legs spread apart. I think he’s taunting them.”

 

“Claire, really! Two guys.”They both sat and watched Castiel referee the game. They watched Sam and Dean in the stands, watching Castiel. Claire giggled, this game was becoming more fun than she thought it would be. Sam and Dean were watching the ref. So, he kept his back to them, because he knew the two guys were watching him. But! Was it because he didn’t want to look at them?But then he did a puck drop. Over and over again, to the point Claire was positive the ref was ‘flashing’ them. And then she knew, when the referee looked briefly into the stands. “It’s the guy on the right.”

 

Claire asked Jody and Donna, “How hard is it to skate standing straight up and down, like that. Like that, see the ref.?” 

 

“Jody and Donna both smiled and laughed. Jody explained, “Well, it’s all in the balance.”

 

Donna added, “And strength. Balance and strength.”

 

”Everybody out there. Has been skating since they were toddlers.”

 

”They are so fast,” added Kia.

 

”As soon as they can walk. Their parents put them out on the ice. Oh, yeah. It’s a whole thing.”

 

Claire asked, “When did you learn to skate?”

 

Jody said, ”I don’t know. Before I was in school.”

 

”About the same for me.” Said Donna.

 

Claire said, ”So, you must be good.”

 

”Well.” Donna looked at Jody, “Hey, you want to go skating some time?”

 

”Sure. Come with us Claire. Hey everyone, Kaia, Patience, Alex. We’re going to go skating sometime, wanna come?” 

 

“It’ll be fun.” Said Donna smiling in turn at each of the girls.

 

 

 

 

Sam was glad the game was almost over, “Why? Really? Can’t we just watch the game on TV?”

 

Dean answered without taking his eyes off Castiel, ”It’s just not the same. We can barely see Castiel, if you watch it on TV. Besides, they rarely put games, that are not league games, on tv.”

 

”Then why is he always facing the other way? Did you two have a fight or something?”

 

Dean watched Castiel bend over. Castiel skated backwards, then turned to the right. “No.” A few minutes later, when the clock was running down. Castiel looked up at Dean and gave him a steady gaze. Dean looked at his brother, “We can go now.”

 

Sam laughed, “You don’t want to wait for the end of the game?”

 

”You mean thirty seconds?” The horn blew, everyone began leaving. The brothers walked out to Baby. 

 

“Dean, if you want to stick around and wait for him. It’s okay.”

 

”What do you mean? I’m not expecting anyone here.” They got in the Impala and drove away.

 

A week later Claire caught a hockey game on TV. She noticed the TV camera’s watch the players, not the ref’s. So, if you want to watch a ref, you must go to the game, even if the game is broadcast. Claire laughed to herself and called Jody, “ When are we going ice skating? When’s the next time your going to a hockey game?”

 


End file.
